


Earned It

by ResonantCrimson



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson
Summary: Always waiting, attentive to his needs, stopping when things became too much... Ike knows he's made Tibarn wait too long. But no more.
Relationships: Ike/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Haven't written for this fandom in a dog's age. : ' D I felt inspired to write this after getting a commission of these two (which was SFW, so weird my brain defaulted to NSFW lmao). Hopefully you enjoy the random PWP it generated, because it was quite fun to write if I'm being honest with y'all.
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated! Flames will be used to roast the pile of marshmallows I have sitting here. ;3

A nervous feeling bubbles in Ike’s stomach as he stands outside the door, chewing his lips. He wanted this. He _asked_ for it. Why would nerves make him hesitate _now?_

Running a hand through his hair, the former general of the Crimean army bites harder on his lower lip, heart hammering in his chest. There wasn’t any turning back from this. He knows, he freaking _knows_ he could stop this right now and try again whenever his stomach felt like it wasn’t trying to turn in on itself. 

But would that be fair to the one on the other side? They were so patient with him, never overstepping his boundaries and stopping when it got to be too much. Ike thought… he really thought he was prepared and ready. But maybe he wasn’t…

Wrapping fingers around the cool knob of the door, Ike swallows one final time and steps in the room, an immediate flush coloring his cheeks when he takes in the object of his affections and the only one he would even consider doing something like this for.

Tibarn gives him a smile, crooking his finger to encourage Ike to approach. Ike flushes deeper as he takes tentative steps towards the one he loves, an indignant squeak leaving his lips when Tibarn pulls him down so he falls flat on his lap.

“Ah!” Ike cries, biting hard on the inside of his cheek when he feels the evidence of Tibarn’s excitement. “I… um…”

“Yes?” Tibarn asks, running calloused fingers across Ike’s face before settling on his lips. Ike didn’t think it was possible, but he feels his face become even warmer at the intimate touch.

“I… don’t know if I’ll be any good at this…”

“That’s what I’m here for,” his lover reassures, tipping Ike’s face up by his chin. “If you ‘mess up’, I’ll guide you back.”

Ike swallows past the lump in his throat, nodding as he leans in to capture the larger man’s lips. Tibarn’s hands move to grasp at his slim hips, digging in the skin as he leads the kiss. Ike lets out a surprised noise when Tibarn’s tongue finds its way in his mouth and honestly, the young beorc has no idea how to react to such a thing.

One large hand glides itself in his hair and pushes him deeper in the liplock, and Ike gives a hesitant nudge to the tongue in his mouth. Tibarn gives a pleased noise, telling Ike he did something right. Giving a couple more nudges and a soft lick, they play together for a few moments before Tibarn pulls away, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. 

“Hah… ahh…” Ike breathes out, flicking his gaze to stare at the wall. “W-Was I okay?” he asks, feeling the nerves from earlier come back full force. Tibarn seemed pleased whenever it was happening, but Ike’s inexperience makes him question even the smallest thing.

“You did fine, little beorc,” Tibarn reassures, pushing back Ike’s fringe to place a kiss upon his forehead. “What do you want to do now?”

“...Huh?”

“This is, normally, when you blush and hide. And if you wish to do so, I won’t hold it against you. What we do now is up to you.”

“I…” 

_I don’t deserve him,_ Ike thinks to himself. _He’s always so attentive to me… I know he desires more, and I always run away…_

Steeling himself, Ike slides his fingers across Tibarn’s chest, smiling coyly when Tibarn gives him a confused look.

_But I’m done running._

Moving his hands to his love’s shoulders, Ike peels off Tibarn’s coat, leaving him naked from the waist up. Idly playing with one of the feathers on the Hawk King’s necklace, Ike looks at him from under his lashes, giving him a reassuring gaze.

“...Are you sure you want this?” Tibarn questions, resting his hand on the clip holding Ike’s cape in place. “Because once we start, I cannot go back.”

“I’ve run away enough,” Ike murmurs, resting his hand over Tibarn’s and unclasping his cape, letting it fall to the floor. “And you’ve waited too long.”

Those words seem to be the lock undoing the key to the laguz’s deepest desires. Ike gasps as Tibarn pushes him down and hovers over him, lust coloring golden eyes. “You will regret it,” he murmurs, lowering his lips to breathe hot breath against Ike’s ear. “But you’re right, I’ve waited long enough.”

Pulling away Ike’s undershirt, leaving him naked from the waist up, Tibarn moves until his lips press against the beorc’s neck, taking soft flesh between his teeth and nibbling on it. Ike bites his lip, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders as he lavishes attention on his skin.

Feeling sensations he never did before, Ike doesn’t know what to do with himself. He wants things everywhere and it’s confusing, but at the same time… exhilarating. All he knows is he wants Tibarn, wants everything he’s going to give him, and wants it _now._

Moving his hands, Ike gives a few tugs to Tibarn’s black strands, making him flick his gaze upon him with a curious expression. The smaller boy shakes his head, hoping his eyes convey what words are failing to say. 

“Ah,” Tibarn whispers, an amused glint in his eyes. But he places his hands on either side of Ike’s head, capturing his lips in a fierce, passionate, possessive kiss, making Ike mewl and his toes curl. If he wasn’t already hard, he is now. 

A deep flush colors his cheeks as Tibarn pulls away, the laguz’s fingers once again pressing against his lips. And this time Ike doesn’t hesitate - he takes the digits between his lips, sucking and coating them with saliva. Tibarn’s eyes are almost pure liquid gold as he pulls his fingers away, his free hand discarding Ike’s pants and tossing them to a forgotten corner of the room.

Naked before the man he loves, Ike feels hesitant and nervous, casting his eyes to the side of the room. But a gentle hand on his face pulls him back, and Tibarn gives him the same warm smile Ike fell in love with. “You’re perfect.”

Ike blushes, nibbling on his lips. “I think that’s a bit of a stretch…”

“It isn’t.”

The beorc opens his mouth to retort, but words die on his tongue as a large, spit slicked finger presses against his hole and pushes in. Clenching his teeth at the pain, Ike takes a few deep breaths, trying to work through the pain like he does in training. This is much, much different than training; the way to push past the pain is also different as well. 

Seeming to sense his pain, Tibarn kisses Ike softly, making him focus on something else other than the finger breaching him. After a minute or two passes, Ike finds himself focused on the kiss instead of the pain, and Tibarn takes the queue to push another digit within Ike’s walls.

A mewl leaves Ike’s throat as a third, final finger inserts itself within him, and after a moment of letting his hole stretch and get used to the intrusion, Tibarn pulls them out. To Ike’s surprise, he feels… strangely empty without them. He wiggles a bit, trying to get the same feeling to repeat itself, making Tibarn laugh.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” he teases, a smirk resting on his lips. “You’ll get what you want, just be patient…”

Discarding his own pants to another forgotten corner, Tibarn reaches for something in a drawer, popping the cap and spreading some kind of jelly substance over his large girth. Ike doesn’t know how he’s going to take that, but he trusts his love. He knows he won’t do anything without consent. 

Putting the strange thing back in the drawer, Tibarn lines himself up with Ike’s entrance, giving Ike a final look. “Ready?”

Nodding, Ike’s eyes widen when Tibarn’s length breaches his hole. Tears spring to his eyes as he tries to adjust to the large mass inside him: it was certainly bigger than the fingers. But Tibarn, seeing the pain on Ike’s face, leans over him and peppers his face in gentle pecks before capturing his lips in an equally gentle kiss.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” the laguz whispers against Ike’s lips, and the beorc does so, finding the pain dissipated just slightly with the motion. “Good boy.”

Preening at the praise, Ike gives himself another moment to adjust before giving an affirmative nod to Tibarn. “Go on,” he murmurs, the pain molding to pleasure.

Like an ignited flame, Tibarn starts thrusting his hips, pulling Ike flush against his body as he makes love to him. Ike gasps and lewd sounds leave his lips as his erection is trapped between their bodies, causing even more friction.

Their lips find one another again, although neither is sure who initiated. Tongues mingle, grunts and moans are swallowed by the liplock as drool trickles down their chins from the deep kiss, and blunt nails dig in skin as passion and pleasure build on one another.

Tibarn pulls away from the kiss to give a harsh bite to Ike’s shoulder, the sole warning the beorc gets before he’s filled with hot spunk. And feeling his love unload within him spurns on his own orgasm, streaks of white coating their stomachs and chests.

Shoulder stinging from the bite, Ike pants, feeling sated with this being his first time. Tibarn moves his head, the same sedation lingering in his gaze.

“Satisfied?” Tibarn questions, placing his large hand against Ike’s cheek. Ike gives a lazy smile, placing his hand over the other’s and nodding.

“Very. Are you?”

“Much.”

“Worth the wait?” Ike asks cheekily, grinning when Tibarn rolls his eyes and clips him around the ear.

“You know it was.”

Curling in Tibarn’s arms, Ike yawns, feeling tired. “Is this normal?”

“To be exhausted? In the beginning.” Tibarn answers, holding his small love close. “We have to clean up… but I suppose it can wait until after you’ve slept.”

“Why thank you, my King…” Ike mumbles, eyelids drooping. Before he falls in the depths of sleep, he hears a final word,

“Always.”


End file.
